


Murder in Paradise

by imactualgarbageok



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Based off the Twitter murder mystery, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Murder, Phan but only if you squint, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imactualgarbageok/pseuds/imactualgarbageok
Summary: Having a Playlist party seemed like a wonderful idea until someone decided they were feeling homicidal.Loosely Based off Twitter thread where for once the Phandom joined together hand in hand to find the person who killed our baby.





	Murder in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> i tried

**Anthony** : _I was thinking about having a par- well, a small get together to celebrate another great and successful year on YouTube._

 **Dan:**   _is that really something to celebrate??_

 **Zoey** : _That sounds like fun_

 **Lou** : _Wow Dan_

 **Anthony** : _well whoever wants to come can come just pls bring ur own shit_

 **Chris** : _I've gone off my diet and my shit isn't the firmest so idk if u actually want me to bring my own_

 **Dan** : _tmi chris_

 **Pj** : _I agree whole heartily_

 **Chris** : _with me or dan_

 **Pj** : _who do you think_

 **Chris** : _me_

 **Anthony** : _I MEANT bring ur own food, drinks, party games, etc_

 **Dan** : _party games wtf that's your job_

 **Anthony** : _i don't have guest over much so i don't have many games_

 **Chris** : _ill just bring my shit_

 **Pj** : _chris pls don't_

 **Lou** : _I'll bring cards against humanity_

 **Zoe** : _I was going to bring that_

 **Lou** : _Great minds think alike lol_

 **Chris** : _I will bring things_

 **Dan** : _pls elaborate chris_

 **Chris** : _chips you asshole_

 **Anthony** : _so it's settled, my house at 5, bring ur own shit_

\-----  
"Thanks again for helping me set up." Anthony smiles, smoothing a wrinkle out of the table cloth.

"Oh no big deal, didn't have much going on today anyways." Chris reassures, shrugging slightly.

"But.." Anthony reaches over and picks up the bag of chips Chris had brought. "Pita chips?"

"I'm on a diet."

"Fair enough. Want some watermelon?"

"What the actual fuck is a watermelon?"

"Jesus, I went through this with Da-"

Anthony pauses when he hears a firm knock on the door.

"The first guest!" Anthony jumps up, running to the door.

"Usually when the first guest gets here I run and hide.." Chris mumbles, stuffing a pita chip in his mouth.

"Hey Zoey." Anthony pulls her into a gentle hug. "Hey An." Zoe replies unenthusiasticly before pushing past him.

Anthony furrows his eyebrows and looks at Alfie, who just shrugs and sighs.

"Do you mind if I film a bit?" Alfie asks once they made their way back to the kitchen.

"Of course not." Anthony replies.

"Why do you have to film everything?" Zoe asks, unpacking multiple flavors of chips along with various amounts of candy.

"Well sorry that my content isn't me just sitting in front of a camera showing off my expensive purses and make up." Alfie replies, turning on his camera.

Zoe scoffs loudly, however, decides to let it be.

Anthony and Chris shares rather awkward looks. "So.. How is the whole 'leaving Smosh' working out?" Chris asks.

Anthony recalls answering this question earlier, however, understands that Chris is quite awkward on his own and especially awkward when things are awkward.

"It's going great actually." Anthony nods.

Silence.

"So um, did you figure out the whole 'money isn't pounds' thing?"

"We've been to America before." Zoe sighs, pouring what looked like onion dip into a bowl.

"Oh." Anthony nods, before nearly jumping for joy when the doorbell rings.

"Oh let me get that-" Anthony points to the door.

"Yeah and I'll come with you." Chris nods, running after him.

Anthony opens the door and Chris practically beams. "Pj!"

Pj grunts as Chris jumps.onto him and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. "Hello to you too Chris."

Anthony chuckles and pulls Pj into a side hug. "You didn't bring anything?"

"Well I was going to bring cupcakes that Sophie made but long story short... I ate them."

Anthony rolls his eyes as Chris lets out an obnoxious snort before inviting him inside and leading the two into the kitchen.

"Hey man." Alfie smiles up from his camera at Pj.

_Why is he still looking at his camera?_

"Hello."

"Wow, is your camera that interesting?" Anthony asks, sarcasm in his voice, yet Alfie seemed to have taken it personal.

"No it's just my battery is low and I could've swore I charged it."

"Vlogging?" Pj asks.

"Not anymore." Alfie says with a half-hearted laugh.

Chris pats him gently on the shoulder before wrapping his arms around him. "Oh it'll be okay Ally."

"Get off Chris."

"K."

"So how have you been?" Pj asks, leaning against the counter.

"Fine." Alfie says with a shrug.

"I've been fucking fantastic thanks for asking babe." Chris buts in, mouth full of pita chip.

"That's great." Pj replies with clenched teeth.

"No homo obvs." Chris adds with another pita chip.

Anthony awkwardly itches the back of his neck. This whole 'get together with a bunch of antisocial people' is turning out to be a bad idea.

"Sorry, when things get awkward I get really gay and really hungry." Chris lets out a laugh before stopping abruptly when no one else seems amused.

"So I heard you and the great YouTube duo did a collab?" Pj asks, spooning a chip through the onion dip.

"Yeah actually, we made three videos."

"Why are they called the great YouTube duo? I mean-" Chris begins before Zoe interrupts, "Two attractive British guys who act all lovey dovey on camera is the exact recipe for a successful duo."

Anthony shrugs, "They didn't act loving around me, actually, they seemed to be a bit distant from each other until we went on camera."

"I remember when it wasn't just an act." Chris sighs, running his chip through some humus.

"Me too." Pj agrees, brushing the salt off his hands.

"What does that mea-" knock knock.

"I'll get it!" Chris exclaimed, nearly tripping from moving so fast.

Anthony glances at Pj who is now in his own little world. He also notices that Zoe and Alfie are now having a conversation with their eyes.

It's funny how people who's lived with each other so long are able to speak telepathically.

"Dorito and Pancake!" Chris exclaimes from the other room.

Pj let's out a small laugh, grabbing Anthony's attention. "Dan and Phil are here." Pj says, with a slight smile playing on his lips.

Anthony smiles at the two as they follow Chris into the kitchen.

"I brought alcohol." Dan smiles, holding up a bag from the liquor store down the street.

"Thank you Lord-" Zoe says, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well I'm not the Lord but I'm pretty damn close." Dan shrugs, setting the bag down on the counter.

Anthony caught Phil rolling his eyes. And not in a very fond way.

_'I remember when it wasn't just an act.'_

Zoe snorts (in a way that was wAY cuter than Chris's) and smacks him playfully on the shoulder, "Do you know when Louise is going to be here?"

Dan opens his mouth before there is a knock on the door. "Now."

Zoe goes to let her in as Pj and Dan share a hug.

"Don't forget about me Danny." Chris opens his arms.

"I already hugged you." Dan replies, watching Phil pull Pj into a bear hug.

"I'll hug you." Phil says, releasing Pj and pulling Chris into a tight hug.

_Phil's definitely a refresher from the sour and fake mood everyone seems to be in._

Chris snuggles into Phil and Anthony catches Chris winking at Dan who's face was actually a bit red? Dan was always the jealous type though.. well.. according to his videos.

Anthony sighs, he feels like he was obsessing over something irrelevant, yet he thinks about the hundreds of girls who do it everyday.

"tHE PARTY CAN START!" Louise yells, making her always grand entrance.

"Party games, thank god." Pj says with a sigh of relief as Louise pulled out multiple card games.

Anthony connects his phone into the Bluetooth speaker and after that, there were no more awkward silences.

Everyone split up. Chris, Pj, Phil, and Anthony began to play Cards Against Humanity while Louise and Dan caught up over by the food table and Alfie and Zoe were bickering in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you fucking won." Anthony shakes his head, taking a big gulp of his watermelon flavored beverage.

Phil shrugs, "I'm a natural at this game."

"#Phil'smindisactuallycorrupt2k17" Pj slurrs, downing his fifth drink.

"I'm not, my mind is nothing but baby animals and mini house plants."

"Dying baby animals and monstrous man-eating plants?" Pj asks with a smirk.

"No!" Phil exclaimed, seemingly cringing at the thoughts.

"We should play another round." Chris suggests. "I'll be judge."

"Why don't we play another game?" Anthony suggests.

"You're just mad you lost." Chris smirks, shuffling the cards.

"Am not."

"Am to."

"Wow, I feel like the only adult here." Phil groans sarcastically, finishing his own drink.

"You're literally the oldest." Pj complies.

"Old man." Chris snickers.

"I'm only two years old than you!" Phil exclaimed as Pj let's out a small laugh.

"Still older." Pj shrugs, going to rest his chin on the palm of his hand but ended up with a faceful of table.

Chris and Anthony let out a laugh as Phil rolls his eyes and grabs his glass.

"I'm going to get me another drink."

"Isn't that your third glass?" Anthony asks cautiously, not wanting to offend.

"Yeah and?"

"That would be very irresponsible." Chris says, shaking his head as he dealt everyone cards. "What would your mother make of such naughty behavior."

Anthony is flooded with relief to see Phil crack a smile.

_Everyone seemed to get butthurt over every sarcastic comment today except Phil._

"Hey guys!" Phil smiled, waving slightly as he made his way to the food table. Anthony didn't miss the way Dan's face softens almost immediately.

"He's a lovesick fool." Anthony hears Pj mumble but upon looking at him, Pj is deep in conversation with Chris. (Slight pov change soz)

"Hey Phil." Louise welcomes him warmly.

"Will you pour me a drink please?"

"Gladly. Which one?"

"Surprise me."

"Give him the most bitter one." Dan says with a smirk.

"No Louise don't listen to Mr. Satan Spawn over here."

Louise rolls her eyes, handing him his cup back. "You boys are silly."

"How's the game?" Dan asks, obviously entertained by the swirling in his drink.

"Fine." Phil replies, pausing for a moment. "I won."

Dan smiles up from his drink at him, "Shocking."

Phil nods, "Yeah."

The two of them contain eye contact for a split second longer before Phil tells them goodbye and turns around walking back to the table.

Louise notes that there was something off about the two of them but left it alone. It happens. (Pov change again extra soz)

"What'd you get?" Chris asks as Phil sits down.

"I dunno, I asked Lou to surprise me. Wanna taste it?"

Chris nods and takes the drink, "Gonna make sure it's not poisonous."

Anthony covers his hand with his heart, "You would die for Phil? Chris that's so sweet."

Chris sighs dramatically, "I know I know. If I do die, I want my gravestone to be Terminus."

Pj lets out a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Here lies Chris Kendall, the biggest fucking nerd ever." Pj exclaimed, still laughing.

Anthony doesn't see what's so funny but Chris laughs with him while Phil smiles fondly at the two, almost a bit of longing in his eyes.

Chris then took a sip of the drink, all three of the other boys leaning in slightly to get the full experience of his reaction.

"Taste fruity as hell-" Chris shrugged, handing the drink back to Phil.

"Thank you for risking your life Chris." Phil said, taking a sip of the drink.

Chris tipped an imaginary hat, "Anything for you AmazingPhil."

"Is it just me or am I getting a bit of a gay vibe?" Pj asked, dropping his cards in the floor.

"Shut up and pick up your cards or we're skipping you this round." Chris said, spreading out his cards.

"K."

Anthony watches Phil smile and shake his head fondly at the two and couldn't help but remember what it was like to be part of such a good group like them.

This will do for now.

It wasn't until an hour later until Phil excused himself due to feeling a bit queasy.

By now, everyone had joined in the game except, now every time someone lost, they'd have to take a shot of pure vodka.

Except for Louise of course who instead was the judge.

"It must be because of the excessive amount of alcohol." Louise told him.

They decided to pause the game until Phil came back.

Anthony changed the playlist on his phone to his workout playlist before challenging everyone to karaoke.

Everyone being slightly tipsy, agreed. (Pov change)

Louise laughes loudly as she filmes everyone trying to sing to multiple songs, her ultimate favorite was HUMBLE.

Another hour or so passes before Dan notices something odd. He racks through his mind, a bit blurry from the drinks, to try and figure out what was missing.

He looks around at everyone laughing and trying to sing Rap god. _Nothing seems off, everyone is having a good time, he is having a good time. Why didn't they do this first instead of playing cards?_

_Wait, why did they stop playing cards?_

Dan strains himself to remember why before it hits him. _Phil._

"Has anyone checked on Phil?" Dan yells loudly, however no one heard him over the music that was suddenly, to loud for him.

How long has Phil been in the bathroom. Dan looks around and catches the sight of a clock.

7:34

Almost two hours.

Panic settles in, causing Dan to rush to the staircase and begin walking (oh what am I kidding) running up.

_It's okay, Phil's fine, you're just overreacting like always._

"Phil? Are you still up her-" Dan lets out an audible gulp when he saw that the bathroom door was opened halfway. "Phil?" He calls out cautiously, opening it all the way.

The light is on, vomit is in the toilet and all over the seat, however, Phil isn't here.

Dan's grip tightens on the door handle.

_Stop panicking, it's all okay._

Has anyone come and checked on Phil in the past hour?

_Maybe Anthony let him lay down in his bedroom._

Yeah, Yeah, maybe Anthony checked on him while Dan was busy singing and offered Phil a place to nap.

But why does he have such a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach?

Dan sees a glass on the side of the sink and pours some water into it. Phil was probably still mad at him for being an asshole this morning so maybe Dan can earn his forgiveness through actions since Dan was so terrible with words.

He slowly makes his way to Anthony's bedroom and lets out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Phil?" Dan turns the knob and opens the door. It is dark. There seems to be a lump on Anthony's bed also. So yes, Phil is probably sleeping.

"Hey Phil, are you okay?"

Silence.

"Do you want some water?"

Silence.

"Phil?"

Silence.

Dan swallows, he begins to feel nauseous again.

"Phil? I'm going to switch on the lights if you don't answer me, this isn't fucking funny."

He is only met with silence.

"If you're still mad at me for earlier I'm sorry okay, but I don't appreciate the cold shoulder, you know that."

Silence.

Dan lifts a shaky hand to the light switch. Why is he shaking? Why won't this dreadful feeling go away?

"I warned you." Dan says, waiting a moment. No response, not even the rustle of bedsheets.

Dan looks at the bed when the lights switch on, mouth open, ready to apologize profusely. However, he stops short as he realises it's just a fucking body pillow.

He looks from the bed to the floor and lets the glass of water slip from his fingers.

He doesn't hear the clash of glass against the floor.

He doesn't hear the music stop from downstairs nor when Anthony yells his name.

He doesn't feel when Louise grabs his shoulder, nor does he realize he has somehow ended up on the floor with a body in his lap.

The only thing he hears was the faint sound of himself yelling at Phil that morning for something he doesn't even remember. Something small and ridiculous.

All he feels was the cooling body in his lap.

Phil's body.

Phil's dead body.

Phil is dead.

___

 

"You want me to get drinks with you?"

"Y-yea- um we don't have t-"

"No no no- Dan- I do want to- it's just.."

"I know Anthony.."

"You want me to come to L-"

"No I'm coming to America well- um I'm moving to Brighton and I thought I should waste some more money and come to America-"

"You're moving?"

"Yeah I fucking hate this place."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay well I'd love to get drinks with you it's been a while."

"You're right."

"Yeah, I'll text you an address to a nice bar."

"Okay."

"Alright. Goodbye Dan. I'll text you righT away."

"Okay goodbye."

"Okay s-"

Dan hangs up the phone before Anthony could finish.

Anthony immediately pulls out his phone and sends Dan the address before texting Louise.

 **Anthony:** He's _alive and meeting me for drinks._

 **Louise:**   _oh thank the heavens_

\--

"Do you like it here?" Anthony asks, stopping at a red light and looks over at the other male.

"It's okay. Reminds me a bit of London." Dan replies, staring at his fingers which were currently fiddling around each other.

Anthony nods, tapping his fingers against the stirring wheel. "How-"

"Can we just.. be quiet for awhile?" Dan asks, finally making eye contact with Anthony. It almost startles Anthony when he took in his eyes. They look so sad and he just realises how puffy his eyes are. Pj and Chris were right, Dan loved Phil and he was taken from him so suddenly.

Anthony then takes in the rest of Dan. He is definitely skinnier than he used to be. Especially in the jawline and his long plaid shirt seems to be a lot baggier on him than it used too. He has dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept in months and his hair was a literal curly monster. Like he hasn't even touched it in a while.

Anthony well.. Anthony felt terrible. Although his therapist continues to remind him that Phil's death wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but blame himself. If he wouldn't have thrown the party, it wouldn't have happened.

"It's green." Anthony hears Dan mumble.

"I know you want silence but I just want to say that I'm.." Anthony grips onto the stirring wheel tightly, knowing that Dan will never forgive him. Hell, Dan probably only invited him out for drinks to express his hatred towards him.

"That I'm really sorry for.. w-what happened.." Anthony bites his lip and feels his eyes become slightly misty. "I'm n-not asking you to forgive me because I know it's practically impossible to bu-"

Anthony stops talking when Dan's hand comes to rest on Anthony's whitening knuckles, that were still tightly gripping on the steering wheel.

"Did you murder him, Anthony?" Dan asks quietly, almost in a whisper.

"I didn't.. I didn't p-posion him or hit him over the head b-but sometimes I feel like I killed Phil because he would still be alive if I wouldn't ha-"

"It's not your fault." Anthony looks at Dan and almost begins to sob, seeing the tears run down Dan's cheek and know that he had done that.

"Don't cry Dan.." Anthony says, directing his attention towards the road, holding back his own tears.

"S-sorry, whenever anyone brings _him_ up I.." Anthony sees Dan rubs his sleeve against his eyes and feels the lump in his throat become bigger.

"They still haven't found his killer." Dan says.

"I'm sor-"

"That's not what's killing me though Anthony!" Anthony flinched as he hears Dan raise his voice.

"The morning of his death, I yelled at him because he was trying to rush me because we were going to be late for brunch with Cat. Then I gave him the silent treatment and he tried to apologize Anthony. He tried to fucking apologize for trying to get us there on time because I hate being late! Then by the time I was ready to apologize he wasn't going to talk to me, rightfully so. After pressuring him to talk to me he said and I repeat, 'I don't really want to talk to you, I've had enough for today and I want to be in a good mood for Anthony's party so let's just not rile each other up okay?' Then he died Anthony. He died feeling sick and tired of me and I was a suspect for so long because of that and-" Dan interrupts himself to let out a loud sob. His head falls to his hands and his shoulders shake aggressively.

By now, they're at the bar and Anthony has parked. Anthony watches as Dan cries out and feels streams of tears run down his own face.

He feels helpless, not knowing exactly what to tell him or how to comfort him.

Anthony reaches his hand over and places it against Dan's back. "I'm sure that's not true-"

"It is true!" Dan yells, snapping his head up.

Anthony feels a pang to his chest looking at Dan like this. Red eyes, wet face, and a running nose.

"You don't know that for sure-"

"Weeks before that he had started to become distant from me- He kept taking walks a-and he would go to his parents house and it was all just to get away from m-"

Anthony then pulls Dan into a hug and he feels Dan instantly tense up.

"It's okay Dan." He whispers, resting his chin on Dan's shoulder. He felt uncomfortable from leaning across the console yet when Dan finally wraps his arms around Anthony, he believes it's worth it.

Dan lays his head on Anthony's shoulder and begins to cry again. Anthony holds him tightly and runs his hands up and down Dan's back, shhing him.

Finally, Dan was just sniffling and whispering apologies, while Anthony reassuring him. Eventually the two fell into a comfortable silent, ignoring the uncomfortable positions of their backs.

"How about we go back to my place and get Miel to sing us the frog song?" Anthony whispers as he feels Dan nuzzle his face in the crook of his neck.

"That meme is dead Anthony." Dan mumbles against Anthony's neck, causing him to crack a smile. "It's a legend though. That and I don't know many memes.." Anthony admits, feeling slightly relieved when Dan let's out a snort and whispers a soft, "Okay."

\--

"Hello?" Anthony asks, feeling confused and a bit irritated, giving that it's 4:28 in the morning and his phone was on high volume.

"I-I'm sorry for calling so early I-" Comes a frantic voice on the other line and Anthony suddenly feels wide awake.

"Dan?"

"Anthony I-" Dan says, well, tries to say before he hears sniffling and muffled talking.

"Dan what's wrong?" Anthony asks frantically, sitting up in his bed. Miel, sat up, rubbing her eyes, seemingly interested now so Anthony switched Dan onto the speaker.

"T-The detectives- they j-just called and-" Dan let out a choked noise. "Dan, babe, just breathe okay? Take your time and breathe in and out." Miel says softly into the phone.

Dan does as he's told and his breathing evens out.

"Detective Dickinson called and said- They said, that Chris- that Chris admitted to murdering him-" That's when Dan breaks down again and starting sobbing.

Anthony felt his heart stop. Chris? Chris Kendall? The nerdiest, funniest, dumbest guy he's ever had the pleasure of meeting, murdered Phil?

He couldn't believe it, however, the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Chris had Phil's drink to 'make sure it wasn't poisonous' and he had disappeared sometime during their karaoke.

Still, he couldn't wrap his head around Chris Kendall successfully murdering someone and almost getting away with it.

"They said I can go visit him. I want you to come with me Anthony."

\--

"So.. I guess you want to ask questions?" Chris asks, slouching in his chair slightly. Anthony feels Dan tense beside him. Why is Chris so cool about all of this?

"I only have one." Dan snips.

Anthony decides that a glare doesn't look very nice on Dan's face.

"Ask away then." Chris asks casually.

Chris doesn't look very nice in orange either.

"Why?" Dan asks, sitting up straight. Dan looked pretty confident, intimidating actually. He was wearing a black and white T-Shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He was wearing black jeans and boots to match it. At first glance he looked like someone you wanted to avoid at a bar, but the more you looked at him, you noticed he was holding back tears and their were fingernail marks on the palm on his hands where his balled them up to tightly.

At that question, Chris's face falls and he looks a bit sad himself, yet Anthony reminded himself that Chris was probably insane and not to feel sorry for him.

Chris hesitates for a moment and almost looked spaced out. There were tears forming in his eyes also.

Anthony then starts to feel a bit bad for him. Chris seemed to regret his decision and he turned himself in. Maybe Chris wasn't a-

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Dan slams his fist against the counter, causing both of the other boys to jump. "Answer me you asshole!" Dan yells, standing up from his chair and leaning over the table to get in his face. "Answer me! What did Phil _ever_ do to you?!" Dan practically screamed.

Anthony pulled Dan back in his chair, not wanting to grab an officers attention and grimaces at Chris's horrified look on his face.

"I-" Chris paused to take a deep breath and close his eyes.

"I guess.. I was.. just jealous?"

Anthony grabbed onto Dan's upper arm as he watches his face turn completely red. "What...?" Dan asks eerily quietly.

"You and Phil.. we're just... so successful.. and I wasn't. Not after you two left the fantastic foursome to work on that stupid book and then Pj became friends with the most popular guy on YouTube and me? I was forgotten! I didn't mean to kill Phil, sure I slipped poison in his drink but it was just to make him sick."

Anthony stares at him while he feels Dan begin to shake beside him.

"However when I went to go see how well it worked, Phil saw me watching him through the crack of the bathroom door. He put two and two together and threatened to call the police. Well I couldn't have that, so I was going to simply knock him out, but Phil.. Phil is very smart.. I forgot that minor detail and before I knew it, I was chasing him into another room. I knew he was going to get away if I didn't take desperate measures so.. I grabbed the closet thing which was a lamp and hit him over the head.. and.. it ended up killing him instantly.." Chris trails off during the last sentence and was now staring off into space.

Anthony glances over at Dan who looks about ready to burst. Into an anger fit or crying fit, Anthony couldn't really tell.

"Why him?" Dan whispers after a few beats of silence.

"What?" Chris asks, a confused expression matching Anthony's found it's way on his face.

"Why him and not me? If you were jealous of the both of us.. Why not kill me? Or the both of us..?"

"Phil seemed like an easier target I gue-" Chris was cut off when Dan jumped up from his chair and punched Chris straight in the face.

Anthony jumped up and grabbed Dan by the waist as two officers made their way into the room. One, helping Chris up from where he was hit so hard he and his chair fell back. Two, grabbing onto Dan's shoulder who was yelling multiple curse words and insults and still trying to get to him.

"Mr. Howell, I would advise you to act intelligently and not fight against me." Warned the woman officer who had a hold of Dan.

"I'm sorry Dan." Chris says before the officer takes him out of the room.

"Fuck you!" Dan yells back.

The officer looks at Anthony, silently telling him to take Dan and leave.

Anthony wraps him arm around Dan's shoulders and pulls him outside of the station.

Once they were outside, Dan pushes Anthony off of him. Dan begins walking and Anthony has to practically jog to keep up with him.

"Dan Dan, slow down." Anthony says, grabbing Dan's arm and pulling him to a stop. "What are you thinking?"

Dan turns around to face him with one of the most prettiest and genuine smiles Anthony has ever seen.

"Phil has justice. I.. have justice."

Dan then pulls Anthony into a hug and the two stand there like that for the longest time, just holding each other. "Thank you Anthony."

"For what?"

"For everything."

\--

A week later, Anthony got a call from Pj saying, "Dan is in the hospital due to overdosing on antidepressants."


End file.
